


【KKL】Space-time

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	【KKL】Space-time

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·前言—·—·—·—·—·—  
物理学背景的人类上校51×宇宙人助理24  
ooc注意避雷

学习压力下匆忙又短小的产出  
很乱很bug  
请不要在意细节  
目前只上下  
由于作者废话一般较多  
很有可能再写个中  
不过鉴于作者近期任务繁重  
后续也很可能永不见天日  
随缘

外星人设定参考三体人  
可以当作一定有嘴巴的三体人  
绕双恒星运动的行星设定参考开普勒-16B  
可以当作一个十分以及非常适宜全宇宙生命体居住的开普勒-16B  
外星人繁育后代的方式和身体构造都是现场瞎编的

—·—·—·西方地区的特色服装麻烦大家自己脑补Hybrid Alien里24的那个衣服·—·—·—  
—·—·—·小破🚗预警·—·—·—  
—·—·—·有车就有点长,阅读辛苦了·—·—·—

下②

07.

 

244号提到的节日，是西方地区每年中旬都会共同庆祝的“飞鱼节”。

坐上飞行器没一会儿，堂本光一正好奇这个飞鱼到底是什么鱼的时候，身旁的244号就指向了窗外。他转头便看到，一片宝石色的海面上，伫立着连绵的，巨大到在地球上无法想象的珊瑚礁群落。五彩的礁石都高耸出海面，许多建筑沿树枝一般的形状错落分布。  
一座高大又让人震撼的雕像，就伫立在建筑群的中心。雕像的模样，用人类已有的认知来类比的话，就是一条长出了翅膀的人鱼。

 

“这个星球上大约70%的人口都有海洋生物的基因，所以每年来参加庆典的人很多。那座雕像是飞鱼族的格蕾恩女神，但其实飞鱼族是一个只在神话传说中出现过的民族。历史记载，他们为海洋与陆地的连通做出了巨大的贡献。而且大家都相信，他们还在海洋的最深处，没有人到访的地方生活着。”

244号认真地说，又补充到，“就好比你们的亚特兰蒂斯。”

“诶…~是吗”

太过震惊的画面让堂本光一有些反应不及，这个星球实在是太有趣了。

在东方地区的森林里，他见过和白头鹰一样大的蝴蝶。在南方地区的荒漠中，他见过树木为了减少水分蒸发，进化而来的刺需要用放大镜来观察。在北方地区的雪原上，他见过冰封的湖面之下鱼儿依旧游得欢腾。

但这些都是他可以理解的进化和变异，唯有这里，造型如山的珊瑚礁竟然是人们的家园。上天赐予的恩惠如此奇异，让他第一次真真实实的感受到了，他正处在一个地外文明的世界观里。

 

“很快就到了，等下先回家一趟，然后我再带你出去玩。”

“好啊。”

堂本光一看向244号，小外星人的眼里忽闪着雀跃，高兴像装满衣兜的糖果，再细小的动作也会让愉悦露出“马脚”。

就是这样欢乐的一个小生物，用他充满喜悦的声音说要带自己“回家”。

离开自己的土地，跨越三百年的时间，穿越黑暗的时空，他好像找到了来到这个星球的意义。

 

这是244号离家之后的首次返乡，家里人的热情因为他带了一名人类帅哥回来而更上一层楼。好不容易才把上司从奶奶的手掌心里的解救出来，这才带堂本光一来到楼上的房间。

和堂本光一想象的一样，依附着珊瑚礁建造的房间，内部也是珊瑚礁。 

 

“我的房间就在旁边——”244好指着墙上的一个半圆形的洞说，“这些珊瑚礁的结构很特别，和你们的可不一样哦，不仅结实，隔音效果也很好。”

堂本光一伸手摸了摸被打磨过的“墙壁”，虽然还有些粗糙，但不会伤人。

“上校，您想去海边玩吗？”

他回头，小外星人不安分地踮起脚尖，两只手也抓着自己的衣摆揉搓，一脸的期待，这让谁能说出一个“不”呢，你是舍不得看到他失落的。

怎么像小孩子一样，其实是自己想去海边玩吧。堂本光一想着。

 

看着笑得像朵花的上校，244号突然有一种豁然开朗的感觉，好像有一扇自己不知道的，紧闭的门终于被打开。

他没有听到他说任何的话，但却无比的确定，上校的回答是肯定的。

堂本光一笑着向他走来，“你带路——”

看吧，他的确读到了！

 

08.

 

“这种感觉很像我们地球上的夏日祭——”

狭窄的街道两旁都是商贩，卖吃食的有，卖电子元件的也有，耍杂技的有，变魔术的也有。人群熙熙攘攘，即便堂本光一凑近了244号的耳边大声讲话，也听得不真切。

“什么？”  
244号转头踮起脚尖，对着他的耳朵回喊到。

“我说——”

下一个瞬间，原本应该出现在244号的耳朵和堂本光一的嘴巴之间的距离，出现在两人的鼻头之间。脑袋还没来得及转回去的244号，和急忙将头转过来堂本光一，以极近的距离接触。

时间漏了几秒，心跳漏了几拍。有片刻的时间，堂本光一眼中的世界只聚焦在眼下这个，想要认真听他说了什么的小外星人身上。他也在244号的上目线里，看见笑得温柔的自己。

 

244号的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度开始发烫，他的第一反应是转身走开，逃避当下的场景，可大脑却传递出了代表兴奋和愉悦的信号。

就在他有些后悔，但又不知道该怎么转身回到堂本光一面前的时候，手臂被猛地抓住，整个身体都被拽了过去，随之而来的是一个温暖的怀抱将他紧紧锁住。

 

堂本光一身上独特的香味钻进他的鼻腔，他出门前换上了西方地区的特色服装，和自己的样式花纹几乎一样，所以现在说他们两个是情侣也不会有异议。

他有些贪婪的呼吸着，跨越了三百年的时间，1300光年距离的香气。

 

“喜欢我这样抱你吗？”

堂本光一将手臂收的更紧了一些，他的小外星人太瘦了，总觉得没有完全抱住他。

 

喜欢，喜欢极了。

喜欢到像潜入水底自在的游动，喜欢到像小蛋糕上的草莓都撒了糖霜。虽然无法像和其他K星人通过脑电波来确认，但他相信自己也相信堂本光一，从眼角的笑纹，从嘴角的弧度。

 

“我喜欢你。你们懂什么叫做喜欢吗？”

 

244号从来没有这样的体验，和遇到好友11时的状况完全不同——当时两人的电波出奇的一致，他一直以为这就是自己一生都不可多得的友情了，直到现在被堂本光一抱在怀里。

即使读取不到地球人的波段，他的心底也像泉眼一样突突的往外冒着什么。身体贴在一起，好像有什么力量正源源不断地，从皮肤相接触的地方传递给过来，内心有说不出的充实和满足感。

 

“我…想要上校一直这样抱着我……”

244号将原本因为害羞埋起来的脸蛋露了出来，下巴搭在堂本光一的肩膀上，柔柔地蹭着他的肩窝，带来冰凉的刺激。声线细小又软糯，好像在撒娇一样。

不擅长使用语言表达爱意的小外星人一记直球，让堂本光一也红了耳尖。

他曾绝望地以为这片宇宙里没有其他生命体，人类终将走向灭亡。他也曾带着怀疑和担忧降落在这片大地，为各种法案法令焦头烂额。可现在，怀里抱着的小外星人，即使不说一个“爱”字，也能将他的种种焦虑一扫而空。

 

“我可以亲你一下吗？”

听到堂本光一大胆的请求，244号的脸烧得像个熟透的番茄。他拉起堂本光一的手，挤出街道，飞快地跑向自己的“秘密基地”。

 

建造在背向街市的一处隐蔽的珊瑚礁上，那里是他们搬家前住的地方。他偏爱这里的风景和光线，家人知道他这次好不容易回来，还特地打扫过。

 

“所以…现在可以亲你了吗？”

沙发都还没坐热乎呢，地球人又开口了。

他还没有喜欢过别人呢，第一次恋爱的初吻，就要给一个外星人了吗。想到这让他有些慌张，可是看到堂本光一又会觉得无比的安心。

虽然是外星人，但因为是堂本光一，所以没问题。

 

“我还没有被别人亲过……”

堂本光一看着身边低着头小声说话的244号，嘴角都要裂开了，原来面对喜欢的人会害羞也是宇宙通用的定律吗。

声音黏黏糊糊，想必皮肤的触感也像个小蛋糕一样松软。

 

“我很温柔的，你看——我的嘴唇也是软的呀~”

244号抬头看着地球人好看的薄唇，想到等下那里将会触碰到自己，皮肤上已经开始感觉到一阵酥麻了，可明明他还没有亲过来呢。

 

小外星人微小的点头动作被地球人敏感的捕捉到，堂本光一选择直接将人抱过来，让他跨坐在自己腿上。居高临下的亲密姿势，让恋爱初体验的244号更加害羞了，衣料很薄，他圆润的小屁股就坐在地球人修长的双腿上。更高的温度透过这薄薄的一层传递给他，像某种毒药一样渗进血液，体内的某个地方在悄然变化着。

“啾——”的一声，轻柔的吻落在他的唇瓣上，蜻蜓点水般浅尝辄止。他还以为会是让人喘不过气的那种，没想到比自己小时候亲邻居家的小妹妹还要温柔。

 

“可以给我看看你的背鳍吗？”

堂本光一凑近244号的耳朵，唇峰似吻非吻地滑过细腻的皮肤，气音和声波的震动统统被放大，传进小外星人的大脑里，来不及让他思考刚才那个浅浅的吻，迷迷糊糊就点了头。

等他反应过来时，上衣不知道怎么，就已经被扒掉了。白皙的胴体和胸前的粉红暴露在空气里，暴露在堂本光一的眼前。

 

地球人将他抱起来放回了刚才坐着的位置，只不过这次是背对着他。

长发微微蓬松，他伸手将那些发丝向肩前拨去。后背中央，沿脊柱从上向下分布的鱼类特征，便完整得出现在眼前。

大大小小的十几个背鳍，从皮肤上一点点隆起，组成了一座低缓的小型山脉。此刻这些鱼鳍都是竖起来的，墨绿色中夹杂着黑色，如同海底的那些石头，和他曾经给自己看过的那条古代鱼几乎完全一致。

这在平常看来绝对不是好看的颜色，相反甚至会让人觉得古旧。但不知道为什么，在244号白皙的皮肤上，它们好像被赋予了新的活力。他想244号的先祖，一定是所有那一种类古代鱼里最漂亮的一类。

 

244号完全没有注意到身体内部的异样变化，他以为自己只是为第一次向别人展露而感到害羞罢了。和人类相似却不同的身体构造里，有独特的一个腺体正被刺激。

人类的手指抚摸上那些突起，刺激值飙升到顶峰的时候，从他的嘴里飘出了一声，他自己也难以置信的，娇糯的轻呼声。腰部也脱了力，他的身体不听话的向前倒去，被堂本光一一把捞住。地球人皮肤的“高温”，给他低温的身体带来燥热。

这时候他才意识到了些什么，生理课上学习过的知识，如海底的烂泥被一点点翻出来。

 

“你没事吧？”

没怎么好好上过移民基础课的上校就不同了，他单纯地认为自己弄疼了244号。小心翼翼地移开手，却又担心244号那纤细的手臂撑不住，只在他身体附近护着。

 

突然小外星人就转过身扑进了他怀里，卯足了劲儿抱住他的身子。但姿势却让他有些哭笑不得——244号整个身子和他的几乎保持垂直状态，瘦小的身体从腋下钻了过去，像个小毛毯一样，柔软的身体几乎要在他上身的躯干部位裹一个圈。

好像肚子上被贴了一个巨大的创可贴。

 

“地球上有一种东西叫狗皮膏药。”

“光一…你…要帮我……”

只当小外星人是太害羞了于是撒撒娇，堂本光一没想到他抬头起来，小圆脸都快要红透了。

“你你你你——你怎么了？？！！”

他这才着急了，慌忙之下大脑里的常识毫无秩序，他忘记了244号是低温的生物，惊讶于这样巨大的温差，立刻就脱下了自己的T恤套在了他的身上。

“我可能…发情了……”

“发……发情？？？！！！”

 

09.

 

从身上扒下来的小外星人，整个身体已经没有丝毫力气了，套上自己宽大的T恤之后，残留的高温更是让他心生躁动，躺在床上不安分的扭动着身体，嘴里也止不住的发出些呻吟。

可君子哪能乘人之危呢，堂本光一调出网页疯狂地寻找着解决办法，身后的244号已经快要急哭了。

“上校…光一……唔…”

两条白皙的腿裹起被子难耐的蹭着，皮肤相互摩擦，又生出热量，他现在的身体完全做不到一动不动啊。不知道哪里来的力气，他直接将坐在床边的堂本光一推倒，自己分开腿跨在了他身上。

“帮帮我嘛……”

娇气的声线夹杂着哼唧声，柔软的臀部在他腿上蹭，手指也像无骨一般，堂本光一还看到了小外星人裆部的隆起。但作为“光一型人类”的克制却告诉他，在这之前，一定要先搞清楚K星人复杂的生理问题。

“我不能这样做，你有生殖腔。”他将全息投影屏上的文字展示给244号看，透过半透明的蓝色文字，小外星人的红脸蛋更加显眼了。

 

K星人不会说谎的好处就是，可以避免像地球人恋爱那样，造成一些不必要的误会。所以他们的恋爱结婚生子都是一气呵成，不需要三番五次的确认对方心意。已经被情潮淹没的244号，不仅要控制自己，还要向这个地球人解释清楚。

“我们…就是这样……认定了就不会变…我想要上校一直抱着我，只抱着我，我想要自己的身体和你的身体接触，这就是喜欢吧…我想要钻到你怀里，想被你摸摸头发，默默背鳍，很舒服，我想和你一起…我喜欢上校……我愿意把自己交给你…你……你不想吗？”

 

下一个瞬间，244号就被掐着腰放平躺在了床上。湿润的眼眶里噙着泪花，堂本光一看得出244号的隐忍，如果自己还是摇头的话，他一定会去一个没有人能找到的地方，独自默默承受身体的异样。

可他的小外星人都这么说了，他又哪里忍心让他一个人流泪呢。

 

薄唇吻去泪痕，这次不再蜻蜓点水，而是真正的吻，充斥着来自地球男性的荷尔蒙气息，霸道又贴心，让他享受到快感的同时也无力反抗。身体越来越软，扭动着陷入床铺之中再无力反抗。而躁动的因子却渐渐停息，取而代之的是蔓延向向身体各处的酥麻感，血液从内部慢慢沸腾。

一吻结束，堂本光一离开他的唇时，244号有些不舍地去追赶那份柔软。可他只抬头哼了一下，就被地球人按着又躺在了床上。

“所以说是因为我摸了你的背鳍吗？”

“是因为我喜欢你，你也喜欢我。”

小外星人满嘴胡吣，给了他一个对也不对的答案，却成为了让他能够在这个星球上安静下来的理由。欺身压在244号身上，任由他怎么推也不动。

在这个重力小的星球上，他一直觉得自己的双脚没有归处，像贴在天花板上的氢气球，总有一天会蔫掉。可现在，他感到自己被一双手紧紧牵着，他的身心终于慢慢渗入了属于这里的气息，变得更加放松，更加安稳。

他有了一个落脚的理由，有了一个除了活下去以外的重要意义。

 

“是这里吗？”

手指向下探入宽大的裤子里，会阴处有一条只会在发情期才会打开的缝隙，那里连通着这个小外星人身体内最特殊的一处构造。缝隙的小口已经十足的湿润，他这才知道244号的忍耐力究竟有多强。

“啊…唔……舒服…”

仅仅只是在表面轻抚了几下，他就已经开始发抖了，睫毛也随之抖动，像一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀即将飞走。

堂本光一脱掉了他的裤子，手指轻轻松松就可以探入，但因为两人都是第一次和外星人做这种事，也都默契的允许了这道润滑的手续。指腹在内壁按压抠弄，恍然间戳中最敏感的那一点，甬道向外涌出一大股液体，堂本光一的手心更加湿润。

他坏心眼的凑近了244号的耳朵，说到，“你有这——么喜欢我吗？”语毕又故意向那一点按压，就好像按到了什么开关一样，更多的体液流了出来。

而此刻的244号已经说不出一句完整的话来了，他真的变成了案板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。

为了回应他，他将腿绕上堂本光一的腰身上下蹭着，忍不住主动将隐秘的部位贴近堂本光一的。感受到顶着他的某处又硬了一些，露出了得逞的笑容。

“小、坏、蛋、”

堂本光一笑得宠溺，轻点他的鼻尖，褪下了自己的裤子。他也要疯狂了，这个小外星人，从不说爱和喜欢，但每次都诚实的告诉他想要什么，几个简单的音节就足以带走他的理智。

“准备好了吗？”

“想要你……”

地球人怎么这么多话，可是不断问他的堂本光一又可爱得不像话，只要一想到这样一个温柔强大的人会好好疼爱自己，他的下身又不自觉地收缩起来。

这样的忍耐变成一种力量，被地球人集中在了身下的巨大上，硬挺的分身一寸寸滑入小外星人的体内，与自己十指相扣的手都在发抖，他一边摇头一边软软的喊着“光一……”

而甬道像是怕他逃走一般吮吸着柱身，堂本光一头皮一阵发麻，险些松了腰劲直接缴粮。

 

空虚的身体被终于被填满的感受也让244号神智混乱，进入的过程缓慢悠长。从未被触碰过的地方，此刻裹紧了高热的茎身在收缩。

下身不断被牵引，堂本光一庆幸自己是个耐力强的人，不然今天怕是要先闹出了笑话了。他慢慢掌握起主导权，挺动腰身向内部探索，找寻刚才手指触摸到的一小块突起。

 

“光一——不要……唔…~”

244号突然难耐的扭动着身子，堂本光一知道自己找到了地方，扶着他的腰，几乎将他固定在自己的身下，对着那点发起进攻。交合处液体的声音，肉体拍打的声音与一高一低的嘤咛交织，回响在房间内，一室旖旎。

 

长时间的进入过程让生殖腔一点点打开，在连续顶弄的过程中，堂本光一突然感觉到茎身的头部被吸引着向更深处。

此时244号的身体已经完全适应了地球人的尺寸和力度，白皙的身体染上绯红色，胸前的两朵也在堂本光一的爱怜之下挺立起来，还泛着唾液的光泽。

244号正想说要他慢一点的时候，身子一轻，他被从床上抱了起来。换成了骑乘的姿势，连接的那处也因此而更加严丝合缝。他听到液体涌出发出的声音，害羞的根本说不出话来。

 

借着身体的重量，244号把堂本光一吃得更深了，地球人生殖器官的头部已经进入了他的生殖腔内，被填满的感觉使他舒服的只能尖叫着喘出声。

此刻的堂本光一温柔了许多，不像刚才充满男性力量的进入，只在他体内研磨打圈。

“我可以射在里面吗…”

堂本光一的声音黯哑着，压抑的情感只差一句回应就可以汹涌着到来。他看着小外星人被情欲填满的杏眼，感到无比的满足——没有什么能比满足爱人的欲望更有成就感了。而他现在距离让244号更满足，只差一步。

“上…上校……”

堂本光一借着骑乘的高度差，又开始采撷他胸前果实。244号白皙的手指穿插进他的发丝间，双腿无力的跪在床上，生殖甬道承受着细微的捣弄，分身挺立着戳在堂本光一的小腹上，留下乳白色的痕迹。

他的脑海里除了一个想法之外空空如也，那就是——

“进来……最里面…填满……”

 

又一轮疯狂的捣弄跟随他的“指示”到来，夕阳铺满了他们的身体。堂本光一越往深处顶弄，越觉得自己从他身上榨了许多甜甜的果汁儿出来。抬起下巴啃上小外星人左肩圆圆的痣，固定着他的腰向更深处顶去。244号哭喊的呻吟刺激得他腰眼一麻，终于将种子送入了那个独特的腔体中。从头部迸发出的精液有力的拍打着244号的内壁，成熟男人持久的射入带着一股压迫感，让他舒服的同时也让他臣服。小外星人的前端再次冒出了一些液体之后，被堂本光一握住，可怕的快感让他抗拒了起来，而地球人只是想为他简单清理一下罢了。

“填满了…”

茎身还埋在他的体内，往里顶了顶。太柔软了，脸蛋软屁股软，就连身体内部也是软的。

“不许漏出来。”

244号红着脸为难的摇摇头，他射了这么多进来，怎么可能…

堂本光一缓缓退出的时候，还不忘提醒他。小外星人条件反射地收缩着生殖通道，却又夹得堂本光一硬了起来。

“还…还来吗…？”

他有些害怕的问堂本光一。

“可是是你把我弄硬的…”

地球男人委屈的瘪了嘴。

“但是是你让我不要漏的…”

 

紧致的通道随着244号说话的节奏收缩，堂本光一退到一半又顶了进去。

“这次换个姿势…”

他把高潮后已经完全脱力的人放回床铺，恢复了原本的姿态。

“让我看着你…”

侵入体内的巨物又开始了新一轮的探索，双恒星纷纷沉入海平面下方，夜，还很长呢。

 

当两颗太阳从另一方向钻出来时，堂本光一才抱着244好冲好澡，收拾好床铺，拥着已经累到熟睡的小外星人准备阖眼。半湿的长发让白皙的皮肤也看起来水灵灵的，长睫毛映出一片阴影，搂着自己脖子的手臂又香又软，昭示着最深的信赖与亲密。

他笑了起来。

收紧怀抱，即便244号在睡梦中发出了抗议，也没有松手。他温柔地，爱怜地，俯身在小外星人光洁的额头留下一个吻，浅浅的，深情的。

其余的事情都不重要了，遇见他，才是自己穿越茫茫时空的唯一理由。

 

end.

 

 

 

—·—·—·—后记·—·—·—·—  
这篇有多仓促呢  
是我复习材料力学的时候  
一不小心翻出了大物的课本  
再加上最近天文界的各种消息  
以及我又刷了《星际穿越》和《降临》

以后也会这样间歇性靠激情创作的  
感谢大嘎


End file.
